Casper Martin
Casper Martin was an Alliance marine officer who made an outstanding career during his three tours of duty. He left the marines after being chosen by the Office of Alliance Territorial Hegemony. History Childhood Casper Martin was born in the year 2155 CE on an Alliance military space station. Martin's parents were both Alliance navy officers - his father was the Executive Officer and his mother was the head of navigation and trajectory. Martin spent his young years building his strength and knowledge of the military to become a marine, a decision highly supported by his father. Martin became a star pupil aboard the station and was well-liked. When Martin was 17, the station was attacked by batarian radicals, who dive-bombed the bridge, killing both Martin's parents. Distraught, Martin sulked for a year and joined the Alliance at 18 by the urging of his father's friend and Martin's mentor, Gunnery Chief Sal Viviani.﻿ First and Second Tour In 2173 CE, Martin joined the marines and due to his skills previously learned on the station, he was sent to Officer Candidate School. Here Martin trained and studied to become a furnished officer in the marines, something very prestigous at such a young age. Once he past training at OCS, Martin was shipped offworld to be stationed aboard a cruiser called ''SSV Raleigh. ''On the Raleigh, Martin was assigned to a platoon whose previous commander had been killed by a notorious raider gang comprised of multiple species. The gang was known as Noche Demonios, run by human ex-mercenary, Pasquel Barota. Martin's primary goal was to scour the Terminus Systems looking for the gang and bring them to justice, by any means. Martin was put under direct command of Capt. Fernando Clayton, a very decorated marine who had been leading the search for the gang. Clayton and Martin had some inital friction due to their different views on leadership, but kept them at bay. During Martin's first mission, he and seven others infiltrated one of the gang's safehouses on a small moon. It was a trap as the information provided to the team was from a man working for the gang. Barota ambushed the team and killed everyone except Martin, who took out half the gang's force before being captured. Clayton received word of the ambush and sent down a rescue team. Barota decided to set another trap by placing Martin in a room rigged with explosives. As the rescue team approached, Martin was able to get out a message by tapping in morse code. Clayton and his team backed off and Barota and his men revealed their positions too early. The gang was cut down and only Barota escaped. Martin was rescued and Clayton informed him that their influence in this sector had been reduced significantly. Third Tour In 2177 CE, Martin re-enlisted in the marines and stayed in Clayton's unit, still tracking down the remainder of Noche Demonios. However, his succes on his previous missions earned him a promotion to Captain, and he was transferred to a special division. In this unit he would work alone and go on deep recon missions to eradicate the remainder of the gang. In 2180 CE, Martin's first assignment was to track down a batarian gang member named Zaltar Hak'kam, who had been spotted on Omega. Martin arrived at Omega and immediately got to work narrowing down Hak'kam's position. Martin contacted his old friend Viviani, who had retired and now worked on Omega. Viviani knew Hak'kam, who was a regular customer at his bar, and agreed to set a trap. The next day, Martin and Viviani ambushed Hak'kam, but the batarian killed Viviani with a point-blank pistol round to the head. Martin captured the batarian and interrogated him for three days, until he gave up the position of Barota. Martin informed Clayton and he gathered his team and met outside an abandon apartment complex. They devised an entry plan and broke in, sparking a firefight while Martin slipped in the back. As the choas ensued, Barota and few remaining men retreated to a back room where Martin was hiding. Clayton entered the room and was killed by Barota. Martin took this chance and killed Barota and his men. Afterwards, he was awarded several medals for his work. Days later, Casper Martin was kidnapped from his apartment. Early OATH Career Martin woke up in a small interrogation room, and met Hanzo Mifune and Ashla Gunn. They introduced themselves as members of The Office of Alliance Territorial Hegemony. They told Martin that as of now he was listed as KIA and would work off the records on special and top covert operations. Martin initially refused to do so, but reconsidered after he was informed the gang Noche Demonios was slowly regaining strength. His top priority would be to eliminate the new commander and kill prominant members. OATH revealed that the gang had targeted human colonies and small and isolated Alliance outposts. Martin accepted the terms and met Adolph Sterling, his new handler, who would download mission status and updates to his PDA. Throughout 2181 CE, Martin was thrown into a rough training excerise of running, weightlifting, and numerous exams, but he passed with near-flying colors. A week later, Sterling contacted Martin and downloaded information to his omni-tool on a turian named Marik Kazan, a high-profile member responsible for the induction of new recruits. Martin flew to Omega and tracked Marik to a small ward that was filled with ex-cons and disgruntled war veterans looking for a job. Martin kept a low profile in case Marik recognized him and waited until the turian left his post. Martin followed him and beat Marik with a pipe until, at the brink of death, he gave in and revealed the gang's new whereabouts. Martin then handcuffed Marik and transported him back to the OATH, where Mifune and Gunn gladly took him. Sterling gave him a new arsenal of weapons and information on the ground layout of the moon where the gang's base was located. Martin traveled to the moon and set down a couple klicks from the base. Martin loaded his gear and perpared his sniper rifle. His plans were to perch out on a high hill to the south and pick off the members. Martin hiked to the hill and set up, and he waited for a good time to reveal himself. Three hours went by before he spotted the perfect time. A supply shipment dropped in and most of the gang's members were outside collecting it. Martin readied his rifle and shot his first victim, a batarian. The shot alerted the base and the other began to scramble. Martin picked off four more before they vanished behind cover. Martin received a transmission from Sterling which said the leader, Jaila Nestia, an ex-asari commando, wasn't present at the base. Sterling had sent transport to collect Martin and bring him back to OATH for a new mission briefing. Martin was angered but left when the transport arrived. Martin was informed that Nestia and the others dropped off the grid and OATH couldn't locate them. He was taken off the case of tracking them down and re-assigned, much to his anger. Later Career Martin spent four years performing different assassinations for OATH, even through the Battle of the Citadel. In 2184 CE, OATH was shut down after the Alliance uncovered information indicating that then-Director Admiral Jim Farrell was experimenting with Artificial Intelligence. As the Alliance began rounding up OATH's agents, Mifune, Martin, Sterling, and Gunn went into hiding, but in 2185 CE, they were gathered together by Adm. Derek Younis, who had been appointed to decide the fate of OATH's former operatives. Younis, a longtime critic of the OATH, sought to use its dismemberment to serve as a centerpiece in his bid to take the Alliance's seat on the Citadel Council, but needed to get rid of a turian critic, Malinus Veneris, who had evidence of less-than-noble deeds he'd committed in the past. Unbeknownst to them, Mifune secretly harbored a vendetta against OATH, as one of its operatives had killed his brother, Akihiro, after he went rogue in 2183 CE. Mifune saw an opportunity and called in Martin. He informed Martin that Noche Demonios had been spotted on the Citadel and they wanted Martin to investigate it. Once Martin arrived at the Citadel, Sterling informed him via PDA that the OATH had reason to believe Nestia was going to attack a rally attended by Younis and Veneris. Martin made his way over to the rally but spotted Mifune and Sterling already there. Curious, he eavesdropped on their conversation and discovered that the entire operation was a conspiracy. Mifune had paid off Nestia and the gang to kill Veneris and Younis, but intended to have Martin intervene before Nestia killed Younis. Mifune intended to take credit for the rescue and convince Younis to order the arrest of Cmdr. Emmanuelle Sharon, who had killed his brother, but who had been granted immunity in exchange for her testimony against OATH. Martin revealed himself and held Sterling and Mifune at gunpoint and voiced his anger at the OATH. Before he could kill them, Gunn walked in and opened fire on Martin, scaring him off. Mifune had Sterling kill Nestia, and told Gunn to pursue Martin, who was now considered a loose end. Nestia appeared and started to shoot at the people in the rally, killing Veneris. Before she could shoot Younis, she was killed by Sterling, who called in a strike team and eliminated the rest of the gang. Meanwhile, Gunn caught up to Martin and the two had a quick firefight that ended with Gunn's death. Shortly afterwards, Martin escaped on a civilian freighter. Escape and Disappearance Martin safely escaped the Citadel but wasn't finished with OATH just yet. He returned to Omega for a couple months and built up a new arsenal of deadly weapons. Martin spent another three months tracking down Mifune's residence and finally got a hit. He traveled to small colony where Mifune owned an apartment and Martin picked the locks and went inside, waiting for Mifune to show up. When he did, Martin revealed himself and after a brief talk, gunned him down. Martin's last job was to kill Sterling, who had since become director of a special covert activities branch. Martin learned Sterling's work pattern and his break schedule. Martin waited outside his work building and watched him as he walked through a crowded place. Martin blended in with the crowd and walked by Sterling, who saw him but was shot multiple times by a concealed pistol. Sterling bled to death over the next few minutes, while Martin escaped in the chaos. Sometime later, Martin found himself being hunted by the former OATH operative called Revenant, and realized he needed to disappear. He legally changed his name, and left to live on a small colony in the Terminus Systems. Category:Captains Category:Former Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Males Category:OATH Operatives Category:Articles by Lanehawk373 Category:Soldier Class Category:OATH Category:Systems Alliance Navy